Donaukinder
| Published = | Genre = | Language = | Length = | Writer = | Composer = | Label = | Producer = | Tracks = | prev = | prev_no = | track_no = | next = | next_no = | Misc = }} Donaukinder (English: "Children of the danube") is the eleventh and and second track of the special-edition bonus disk for the album Liebe ist für alle da. Story The story is set in the 2000 accident at Baia Mare, against the Danube river, where cyanide was dumped in the river during a mining operation. The mother-child relationship is a metaphor for the river and the fish; Baia Mare, in Germany is known as "Frauenbach" - the "Woman River". The fish and other animals living in the river are its "children". The question, "where are the children?", refers to the collapse of the fish population. Lyrics Donauquell dein Aderlass Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass In deinen feuchten Wiesen Keiner weiß, was hier geschah Die Fluten rostig rot Die Fische waren atemlos Und alle Schwäne tot An den Ufern in den Wiesen Die Tiere wurden krank Aus den Auen in den Fluss Trieb abscheulicher Gestank Wo sind die Kinder Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen Keiner hat etwas gesehen Wo sind die Kinder Niemand hat etwas gesehen Mütter standen bald am Strom Und weinten eine Flut Auf die Felder durch die Deiche Stieg das Leid in alle Teiche Schwarze Fahnen auf der Stadt Alle Ratten fett und satt Die Brunnen giftig allerort Und die Menschen zogen fort Wo sind die Kinder Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen Keiner hat etwas gesehen Wo sind die Kinder Niemand hat etwas gesehen Donauquell dein Aderlass Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass In deinen feuchten Wiesen Wo sind die Kinder Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen Keiner hat etwas gesehen Wo sind die Kinder Niemand hat etwas gesehen Donau Spring your bloodletting/bleeding Where comfort and sorrow dissolve Nothing good lies hidden, wet in your damp meadows No one knows what happened here The floods (are) rusty red The fishes were breathless And all swans dead At the banks in the meadows The animals became sick Out of the meadows into the river (the) stench (of) vile urge Where are the children? No one knows what happened here Nobody saw anything Where are the children? No one saw anything. Soon mothers stand at the stream And cried a flood On the fields through the dikes The sorrow climbed into all ponds Black flags on the city All rats fat and satisfied The wells where poisoned everywhere And the people moved away Where are the children? No one knows what happened here Nobody saw anything Where are the children? No one saw anything. Donau Spring your bloodletting/bleeding Where comfort and sorrow dissolve Nothing good lies hidden, wet in your damp meadows Where are the children? No one knows what happened here Nobody saw anything Where are the children? No one saw anything. Sources